The Legion Of Death
by writerauthordude1
Summary: An evil pine marten seeks to rule all of Salamandastrom, a badger on a path to destiny and his squirrel friends must try to stop him. T, might go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Scarred

It was a cold winter in the plains north of Mossflower Woods. The wind howled like the damned souls of The Dark Forest, the landscape was blanketed by snow. Fendrel was a young squirrel, he grew up living in the forest nearby. He lay shivering in a small nook inside a young elm tree; covered in dead leaves to keep warm. His sensitive ears picked up laughter and he could see the inviting glow of fire not far away.

He shoved the leaves off himself and was already slowly moving towards the fire with caution, the thick blanket of snow masked the slight noise his paws made as he stealthily made his way forward like any beast would when approaching unfamiliar creatures. What did not know was that the creatures that surrounded the fire were a band of vermin numbering over a score.

The juvenile squirrel approached with caution and had drawn his bow by the time he surveyed the scene. Sitting around the bonfire was an assorted collection of vermin; rats, ferrets, stoats and the occasional fox, but sitting closest to the fire was a tall, sinewy ferret who was obviously the leader, he was armed with a sword and donned a red headband.

Fendrel's keen eyes drifted to three large hulking masses in the snow covered ground. Upon closer inspection he identified them as badgers and could see that the snow surrounding two of them was darkened by blood. The deep crimson was a stark contrast to the white of the snow and the squirrel was taken back severely. The vermin must be incredibly skilled to bring such creatures down, it is well known that a badger had the strength of ten beasts and they possessed the legendary Bloodwrath; that when stirred turned them nearly unstoppable and capable of unspeakable carnage. Sudden movement from the third badger;smaller than the rest shook Fendrel from his reverie. It appeared as though the smaller badger was bound by the throat to a sycamore and he was being teased and taunted it with food and drink. A particularly abusive rat decided to wave a oatcake in front of the enraged badger who snapped at the rat's paws. The ferret leader grabbed the oatcake and promptly swallowed it, then washed it down with wine.

The leader turned and spoke to the pitiful badger and said

" You should be glad we havn't murdered you badger, me and my crew shall profit greatly from sellin' you into slavery. Tis' a good thin' we found all these vittles in your little hut stripedog."

He then turned to the rest of the vermin and told them that they are leaving camp tomorrow.

Fendrel then hatched a plan to free the badger and hopefully not get noticed by the vermin.

The large badger was weeping quietly at the loss of his family when he was roused by movement nearby, his tear stricken eyes snapped open and he almost tore Fendrel's head off if he had'nt been restricted by the thick rope around his throat.

" I am a friend, do not worry, I shall free you from your bonds." whispered the squirrel

He then proceeded to gnaw the rope with impressive speed and in moments the cord was torn and the great badger was once again free.

The badger dwarfed the tiny squirrel as he turned and bowed his massive head in gratitude and growled,

"Thank you friend, my name is Borin and I am in debt to you; whenever you may need my help I shall be by your side."

Borin then turned and prepared to rush his captors while they were totally unaware, they had foolishly forgotten to place a sentry near Borin to ensure that he would not be capable of escape.

But before he could do so Fendrel rushed before him and spoke, urging him not to go on.

"My name is Fendrel and I have risked my fur to save your life, in return I beg you not to attack the vermin. They outnumber us three to one and I have only ten arrows in my quiver. And you are unarmed."

The giant badger stared at Fendrel with such intensity the squirrel shook.

" You do not understand squirrel, these disgusting, horrid beasts slaughtered my family, burned my childhood home to the ground and treated me lower than pond scum. They desecrated my family name. I shall wipe every single last one of them from the face of the Earth. I shall not rest until I see the blood of that evil ferret Talon, I shall follow him to Hellgates if I must!"

he snarled.

His veins bulged and his barrel chest rose and fell as he raged on. Then Fendrel decided to let the badger finish what the vermin started and stepped aside. He then nocked an arrow and whispered,

"Fine, I shall accompany you in battle. Let us avenge your kith and kin."

The huge badger nodded and threw his head back and roared a terrifying battle cry that appeared to shake the very ground itself.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

And he charged into battle.

The slumbering vermin were blissfully unaware of the hushed conversation passing between badger and squirrel, then they were woken with a start and saw a horrifying site. A gigantic hulking shape was barrelling straight towards them. The unfortunate vermin sleeping on the far edges were trampled by the badger, the few who were awake enough to pull weapons were struck down by arrows appearing to come out of nowhere.

Talon, the ferret, arose to a scene of chaos. Borin's charge scattered several of the glowing embers from the fire and they struck a cluster of tents. The fabric caught alight instantly and spread throughout the whole camp. The bewildered ferret frantically ordered his band of vermin about, shouting,

"Somebeast kill the damned badger, he escaped! Spears! Pikes! Hold him off!"

He called on a rat named Scarsnout to put out the fire but as he turned the rodent was struck by an arrow that flew through his eye, instantly slaying him.

Talon then realized how dire the situation was, he drew his sword and charged the badger.

He roared and swung at the hulking form, slicing his back and drawing blood that spewed like dark red wine.

The enraged badger howled in pain and struck the ferret with such a powerful blow that he was thrown into the very sycamore that was used to bind Borin.

The infuriated badger then gripped the length of rope that was tied to his throat and strangled Talon with it until the terrified ferret breathed his last breath.

He turned and roared once again. And decimated the remaining vermin.

The following day, Borin awoke to find himself surrounded by corpses, his head felt like it was made of lead as he attempted to get up. He looked around to see the dead ferret not far from him. The cord was still around the deceased Talon's neck and a thin film of ice had already coated his still open eyeballs. Borin's back ached from the cut he received the night before but somebeast covered it in a herbal poultice.

"You got a rather nasty cut there bucko, luckily ol' Fendrel here was able to patch right up with one of his famous wound dressing. Fortunately the cut wasn't deep so you'll live. Here eat this."

he said as he held out a onion and leek flan and a gourd of cordial.

When Borin finished wolfing the food down he realized his paws and fur were stained red. Fendrel noticed as well and handed the badger pawfuls of snow to wash away the remnants of battle from his fur.

Soon his white and black fur was clean and Borin stretched his mighty back while Fendrel packed two sacks full of provisions and fashioned new arrows from a young sapling. When the preparations where done the two companions decided to leave the area and head south to warmer conditions, but not before paying respects to Borin's slain parents and burying them.

The immense badger used a heavy axe to dig a grave in the icy rock hard ground where the two badgers could finally rest in peace and tranquility.

Both of them had tears in their eyes as they stood silently in respect. The only thing that could ever show that any badger was buried here was a large pile of mud and snow.

The badger wiped his eyes clean and turned around, shouldered the axe and started marching due south. Fendrel stumbled after the mourning badger without a word as they trekked through the snowy terrain. After sometime the squirrel ventured to ask the badger about his parents.

Borin glanced at him and appeared angry but his face softened as he spoke of his slain parents.

"My father was a kind gentle beast, always giving never asking for anything in return. His name was Earthpaw and he was a farmer. The land was good to my family, the crops were always good." the badger began.

"Carrots,oats,onions, leeks, and barley grew abundantly in the field behind our home. My mother, Gloriana planted several small apple trees and was the gentlest, kindest beast there ever was. I remember once when an injured sparrow fledgling was found in the berry bushes not far from here, my mother took care of it like it was her own. She fed the sparrow 'till it's wing healed and it could fly once a again. Then two nights ago the vermin band led by Talon came and ravaged the land. They burned our home to the ground until only ashes remained. My father was once a great fighter like my grandsire and his warrior spirit took over. He and my mother slayed well over a dozen of them before being massacred by Talon's vermin. They bound me to a tree so I could be sold to searats along the coast to be a slave for the rest of my days. That would have been my fate if you had'nt come along. I owe you my life friend."

The great hulking badger paused to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye and his face returned to its cold, hard disposition once again. He quickened his pace and the squirrel had to scurry after to keep up with Borin's large strides.

Seasons passed and the two companions grew in size and wisdom, living by foraging. They travelled long and far and they reached a wide brook. Fendrel's keen ears picked up nearby noise and he leaped up an elm tree in a flash. Ears twitching he whispered to Borin from his high position.

"You hear that mate? Sounds to me like voices up ahead."

The badger strained his ears but could not hear a thing. The gurgling of the water as it chuckled across the stones in the brook were too loud to hear anything.

He leaped across the stream with a single bound and crouched low behind the same tree Fendrel hid in. Stealthily the pair moved up closer to the voices and what they saw was an incredible sight. A trio of adders were hissing at a group of young otters. The adders had surrounded the group of otters and a otter babe was clinging to a lower bough directly above the gaping jaws of the snake who was patiently waiting for the tiny creature to fall from his perch and into his reach.

"You shalll be mine ottersssssss. There issss no esscape from Ysssellinan Poissonteeth and hisss brood. We shall feassst for a season on you ottersssss." hissed the malicious adder as his progeny echoed his decree.

The otter babe's grip on the old pine tree was faltering as he screamed in pure horror,

"Somebeast 'alp mee! I don't wanna die! Help, serpents!"

"Help!" shrieked the otter once more.

The ominous hissing of the adders escalated to a crescendo as they realized their meal would be coming to them soon.

The frantic wailing of the otter was all the encouragement Borin and Fendrel needed. With a mighty roar squirrel and badger charged into battle.

Fendrel rushed to the aid of the otter babe just as his grip faltered and he would have fallen if the brave squirrel hadn't seized him by the tail before he met his doom.

Borin swung his axe at the first adder he saw and cleaved it in half with a single swing.

He turned and shouted at the otters and Fendrel before his Bloodwrath overtook him.

"Run ! My Bloodwrath blinds me from the difference between friend or foe, I might slay you all, leave now and leave me to this ! Go now !" He turned and swung once, again narrowly missing being bitten by Ysellinan and he struck his attacker with a hefty blow from his free paw while Fendrel and the otter family scurried away into the woods.

The badger roared once again his battle cry once more and charged into the fray.

"Eulaliaaaaaa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Peace

The last adder was slain in seconds. Borin slashed and swung with incredible speed and strength and the adder stood naught a chance. In an instant the beheaded skull of the serpent fell to the ground with a dull thud and the mighty warrior roared at the sky with great ferocity.

He turned to the brook as his Bloodwrath ceased and he washed blood from his fur. He called out to Fendrel to see if he was alright. The otter babes started to cry again at the sight of the slain snakes and were comforted by Fendrel.

The kind squirrel hushed them and asked them to lead him and the badger to their parents. After a lengthy trek through the forests of Mossflower wood. The group came to rest at a narrow stream and Borin took out a sack of food and gave it to the young ones.

"Here," said the badger "Have some food and water. We can rest for a little while before we go to your parents. "

The young otters nodded and the oldest one pointed downstream and said

"We live in this big red place, called Redwall." My dads a real proper fighting otter, they call 'im the Skipper!"

The younger one chimed in and screamed, puffing out his little chest:

"I'm gonna be a Skipper some day too!"

The squirrel and badger started to chuckle at the small otter.

Fendrel patted him on the shoulder and told him:

"You have to eat to become a big strong warrior someday like your dad." he took out several oatcakes and some jam preserve. Along with a container of dandelion cordial.

After eating and drinking heartily the group of five marched in the direction of Redwall Abbey.

They arrived at the gates before the sun set. The weather was exceptionally wonderful that evening that the Redwallers were having a feast out in the orchard, or at least they were going to, when they discovered three otter babes were missing from the Abbey. Abbess Arabella ordered a search party. Having searched throughout the Abbey, the surrounding woods and the attic several times, one of the Redwallers decided to check the exterior once more.

Friar Brey was scouring the hedges near the ditch. muttering to himself and shaking his wooden spoon.

"Little dibbuns running away like that, how dare they. When I catch them there's going to be no more extra desserts for them. Humph!"

Just then Fendrel, Borin and the trio of otter dibbuns; Brook, Creek and Pond emerged in front of him. The waning sunlight reflected of the great axe he was carrying and the silhouettes of the the rest of them, the poor Friar thought they were vermin.

"Ahhh! Vermin! Run for your lives! Everybeast!" yelled Brey. The tubby mouse ran with surprising speed to the Abbey, waving his paws and with his apron flying in the wind he made a quit a comical sight to the travelers.

But the same could not be said to the abbey gatekeepers. They rushed to slam the gates shut after the Friar. But once Borin and the rest emerged onto the road, all confusion was gone.

Fendrel scurried ahead of the rest and shouted to the mouse manning the gate.

"Ahoy, mate! We are not enemies! We bring lost young 'uns! Three liddle you lot lookin' fer the liddle rascals?"

The mouse, Geoff replied with:

"Aye, we be looking for three lost ones. Were are they mate?" Then Borin and Brook and her brothers emerged from the ditch and onto the road alongside the squirell.

"They be safe with us friend," Boomed the massive badger "But we are badly in need of rest."

Then Abbess Arabella arrived along with a large muscular otter with a bandana on his head. After ordering the gate to be open they finally got a good glimpse at their lost dibbuns

The otter was overjoyed at the sight of his children and they ran to him with tears in their eyes. The youngest one started to cry and blubbered to his father,

"Wahhh! We almost got eaten by a bunch o' disgussin' serpents!"

Then Creek picked up a stick and struck a heroic pose, swinging the "sword" about.

"Aye, but these two bravebeasts saved us. They beat those snakes and gave 'em a right good hiding." Borin and Fendrel chuckled and were invited into the Abbey for a feast.

Friar Brey, even though he was embarrassed was still determined to go through with the feast.

And he delivered an exceptional meal for everyone. The otters devoured the hotroot soup, there was an assorted array of soups , several different types of bread such as: Bernard Bread, Shrew Bread, Garlic Herb Bread and oatfarls with honey, jam and preserves.

Different types of jams and preserves. Tons of cream on top of a magnificent fruit cake covered with strawberries, goose berries, black and blue berries, apples, plums and peaches. With a healthy dollop of honey.

The drinks were well received as well. Dandelion cordial, Strawberry and Damson cordial and different wines. The main drink drunk that evening was October Ale, which the mighty badger drank generously.

And to top it all off a huge lemon and onion trout sat in the middle of the large table.

That evening the two warriors ate more than they have in seasons. And all went to sleep with full stomachs and dreamt happy dreams.

All except Borin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Assassinations and Wine

Far away in the cold, rocky wastelands of Ryvendor; an ancient peninsula surrounded by sharp rocks and ocean from three sides. In the center of the island was a massive stronghold known as The Fortress of Darkness ruled with an iron paw by the fearsome warrior king Turraz Ghul, who commanded The Legion of Death.

On the eastern coast a large expanse of fields and farmland covered the grounds. The grasslands were farmed by slaves kidnapped from nearby regions. The workers never attempted escape the labour camps due to the threat of death and the wrath of Turraz. The southern most tip of the island kept the army's galleons, monumental ships that the mad emperor uses to conquer nearby lands. And behind the huge walls protecting the stronghold, lies the groundwork for a mountainous stone temple in the honor of the great god that king Turraz believes is his father. It is named the Shrine of Tareal , The Fallen Star King.

Hundreds of vermin fought under the banner and his army was feared throughout the land. The Legion of Death was notorious for its brutal methods of discipline in the lands it ruled. Turraz would do whatever it took to preserve his empire , even if it meant making cannibalistic and ritualistic sacrifices to Tareal every night. The beheaded heads of his enemies hung from the strong stone gates surrounding the tower as a warning to deserters and enemies of Turraz Ghul.

His private throne room was an incredible show of splendour and barbarism. Skulls decorated a large ornate wooden throne covered in lavish silks and furs. The tall lithe and sinewy pine marten was dashingly handsome and spoke with high sophistication which was completely contrasting from the crude behaviour the vermin under his control displayed.

His jet black eyes were curved and almond shaped, glinting with arrogance and superiority. His velvety fur was contrasted by tan undertones and paws. But his barbarous splendour was sullied by a long vertical scar on his right cheek, below the eye. When he was angered it quivered and spun like a living thing. Pointing at a soldier named Glink, he asked for a plate of smoked tilapia be brought to him, the rat he ordered to bring him his food scampered to the kitchen to inform the cooks.

A female stoat scurried into the throne room nervously. Her pupils dilated as she threw herself to the ground, prostrating to the pine marten who was seated before her. Next to the warlord was a female fox named Malice. She was his adviser and high magician. The fox was extremely old and donned a ragged coat of skins. Her body was mangled and she spoke with a coughing hiss. She looked at her ruler expectantly.

Turraz Ghul had yet to react to the stoat, he drank dark wine from a silver chalice as he stared at the prostrate stoat, who had not yet moved from her position in complete fear of the pine marten.

Without batting an eye the warrior king asked her,

"Well what is it?"

"What is what your majesty?" replied the stoat nervously

The warlord seethed with rage at the soldiers insolence, with the sweep of a paw he unsheathed the enormous jewel-encrusted great-sword that hung from his belt at all times. Moving with incredible speed he cut the stoat's belt clean in half and held the blade mere centimetres from her throat.

"Answer to me now if you wish to live stoat, and make haste with it!" snarled Turraz.

"Y-yes yer majesty, the lookouts found a ship commanded by searats, they were caught fishin' from your waters yer highness." mumbled the hapless stoat.

"What, do they not know of I, Turraz Ghul; slayer of thousands; emperor of the lands and seas; he who stole the moon and wishes death to all who dare trespass on my territories!

I want them all slain!" He thundered

"But your majesty they claim to not care who youse are. They're leader is a large rat named Ugar leads them. An' he carries this large axe, yer highness. He near damned killed me an' another guard when we went to investigate. " Her breath came fast and shallow.

The sharp light of the torches cast dark shadows down the marten's face. The scar on his face trembled and squirmed, and so did the stoat. He smiled maliciously and addressed the vermin.

The crippled fox stepped away and took caution, she knew when Turraz smiles, is when he is at his most dangerous.

The warrior king spoke nonchalantly. Sipping more of his fine wine.

"Stoat, was is your name pray tell?"

The stoat in question replied

"Devina y-your h-highness."

"Well, Devina, how many of the rats are there?"

"About twenty I think sir."

"And how well armed are they?"

"Jes' some knives, few with spears, and two or three with bows an' arrers."

"And exactly how many boats do they have?"

"Just the one, s-sire."

"Hmm, thank you for your service." Then he drew his sword in a flash and the stoats head thumped on to the floor, dark blood spilling and nearing the lavish throne of the warlord.

"Have somebeast clean this up." Said the evil pine marten. And his ever-present second in command , Malice hissed at a nearby guard to do so.

The marten then asked the rat assassin, Amun be brought to him. The warlord could sense the presence of the beast before he even saw him. The notorious rat seemed to materialise out of thin air. After bowing the rat waited for several seconds then said.

"I heard you were looking for me, sire." The assassin grumbled in a deep, hoarse voice.

The rat was not a pretty sight, one might say hideous even. Amun Raz was completely black from mangled snout to paw. He was partially blind in one eye, leaving with a milky white sheen. But he was gifted with an incredible talent for climbing and swimming. He wore a ragged, hooded cloak which was an ugly shade of purple and blue, blending in with the darkness but not fitting in with the regal place he was in.

Tarruz Ghul took another sip of wine. Set down the goblet and stared at the rat before saying:

"How did you know I was looking for you, my assassin?"

"Your majesty, any assassin must know what is going on. I overheard several of your guards, asking were I was. It did not take a genius to figure that out."

"You are right rat, come closer we have much to discuss." he said pouring him a glass of wine and bringing in a platter of baked seabirds and bread.

And the pine marten and his two henchbeasts consulted and plotted about the downfall of their enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Murder

That very night, under the cover of darkness, Amun Raz the deadly assassin and spy to the great warrior king Turraz made his move. Armed with a stilleto, a thin, sharp blade sharpened to a deadly point. And a small sack full of dangerously flammable tar and another containing a small flint and stick. The deadly rat crawled to the sandy shores of the plateau and stealthily creeped past several dunes and lied in wait. He spotted a sentry on the ship with his keen eye and waited till the beast in question turned and continued it's turns.

He slithered into the water like a snake and made barely a ripple as he kicked deeper into the salty, black water. The moon was full, so his actions should be swift. The few crests his kicking feet made were swallowed by the ebb and flow of the tide. After reaching the barnacle encrusted hull of the ship he climbed up to whisper death into the ears of the beasts who dared show such insolence to the mighty Turraz.

He silently stabbed an unsuspecting rat in between the vertebrae of his neck and twisting. The light went out of the rats eyes just when the assassin hid him in the shadows of several barrels of grog on the side of the ship. After doing so he studied his surroundings a little closer, the main mast of the galley caught his eye especially. It depicted a skull with a knife buried deep into it. Amun smiled and imagined the head belonging to Ugar, the captain of the ship.

He creeped silently on the planks of the deck. The ancient ship groaned and creaked under the strain of seasons of plundering and sailing have worn down the galley. Hastily made repairs and sewn together sails were looked over by Amun. But as he neared the captain's quarters he blocked out his mind from everything except his goal.

Then suddenly he heard laughter and footsteps behind him. A stoat and a female fox climbed up from the hold and were swigging seaweed grog and laughing.

"An' then I said to 'im going to rip yer guts out filthy varmint! Har Har- Har… Ay wot's that mate?"

The vixen spotted the fleeting figure of Amun as he dove behind some barrels. Drawing her cutlass, the fox gestured for the stoat to follow her. The stoat by the name of Bilgetail replied

"Aye, seems to be an' intruder there, imagine all the extra vittles Ugar will give us lot when we bring 'im the head of this poor beast ! Imagine that, Riptail, me an' you, captains of the galley."

The stoat was quickly shut up with a well aimed punch to the gut.

"If ye keeps this up mate the thing will hear us!"

Then they both moved cautiously forward, but all the while Bilgetail kept chunnering and whining but suddenly he stopped.

The fox had gotten so used to this she stopped and turned to see her companion lying in a pool of his own blood. His throat had been slashed and it poured blood on to the deck. Bilgetail suddenly was terrified and her voice cracked as she tried to signal her crewmates. All of a sudden a paw clamped over her snout and she felt a dagger slide between her ribs just as the life went out of her eyes and they clouded over.

Amun swiftly hid the bodies and continued on his path. He patted his pockets and smiled fleetingly. He always stole from his victims. Most of the time, just the killing was enough to satisfy him. But at others, when he needed the extra treasures he would thieve. He steeled himself as he reached the captain's quarters. He slid in and unsheathed the dagger. Amun Raz twirled his signature stilleto and neared the sleeping rat.

Ugar was a huge rat. He was exceedingly large but still muscular enough to cause serious damage in a fight. But now he was perfectly vulnerable.

Raising the knife, Amun slashed the giant's throat. But he did not account for the mass of blubber which stopped the knife from fatally wounding him. Then suddenly the rat's eyes snapped open and gripped Amun's throat, blood and foam flecked Ugar's face as he grappled to try to snap his assassins neck. The pair rolled onto the floor and tipped over the bed. Amun stabbed the rat in his back and arms repeatedly, but Ugar clawed at Amun's face with a fierceness. Cursing, he raised the knife again, and again, and again. After he was done it was a utterly grisly affair. His cloak was covered in blood and his fingers slid as he tried to grab the huge battle axe nearby. With great effort the sinewy rat cut off Ugar's head. He heard commotion outside and swore. After attaching a hook through the dead rat's ears and putting it on his belt. He climbed out a nearby window and dove into the still ocean.

Several minutes later the assassin had covered the main parts of the hull thickly with tar and struck a light. He threw the flaming stick onto the tar and it caught light almost instantly.

"Woe unto thee who defies the great and mighty Turraz! Emporor of the Skies, Earth and Sea. Ruler of all! Woe is to thee, woe!"

And with that he swam away to bring the news to his ruler.


End file.
